


The Crucible Continued

by WizardWriter123



Category: The Crucible - Miller
Genre: Future Fic, I wrote this for school and am strangely proud of it, Post-Canon, play format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardWriter123/pseuds/WizardWriter123
Summary: A possible narration of what occurred after Arthur Miller's, 'The Crucible'.
Relationships: Elizabeth Proctor/John Proctor, Francis Nurse/Rebecca Nurse, John Proctor/Abigail Williams, Reverend Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Crucible Continued

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for deciding to read this!
> 
> I originally wrote this for an English project but after I finished it it I was strangely proud of it so I wanted to share it over here. It isn't perfect and I'll probably hate this a couple weeks later, but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you again for clicking and have a great day!

_ The curtain opens showing a small office located off the side of the church in Salem, Massachusetts, 1695.  _

_ A door is located to the left, which leads to the congregation. Across from the exit on the opposite wall lies two bookshelves, filled to the brim with dusty, well-worn books indicating how they’ve been read again and again. At the center of the room stands a modest desk with a myriad of papers scattered across it with two chairs on the opposite side. A lit candle stands near the edge of the desk with an ink pot next to it. Against the back wall of the room lies an empty coat rack next to a window. The light filtering in indicates that it is late morning, early afternoon, _

_ The door opens and REVEREND HALE enters the room. His head is lowered and he lumbers inside. Every step takes an effort as if a stronger force is pushing down on HALE with all of its might. His arrival is quiet and he moves around soundlessly, taking off his jacket and coat and placing them on the rack before going to sit as his desk. He moves the paper in a neat stack before placing his head in his hands. All is quiet for a moment as HALE takes in everything. _

_ A knock rings out. _

_ HALE _ : You may enter.

_ A young man, RICHARD COLLINS, enters. He is a subordinate of the church and does only what is good and true. He clasps his hands behind his back, hiding something, as he respectfully nods at HALE before speaking. _

_ COLLINS: _ A letter has come for you, Reverend.

_ HALE, not really paying attention _ : Yes, thank you. You may place it with the others on the desk over-

_ COLLINS: _ It is from the Deputy Governor, Reverend.

_ A beat of silence. COLLINS takes the letter from behind his back as HALE looks up. He holds the letter out, waiting for HALE to take it from him. HALE reaches forward, hesitantly, as if the letter may burn him. COLLINS drops his hand as the letter is taken from his grasp and turns to take his leave. _

_ HALE: _ Collins.

_ COLLINS pauses in his departure. _

_ HALE:  _ Please gather…  _ The words look like they’re choking their way out of him. _ Please gather Francis Nurse and…  _ another choked answer  _ the Widow Proctor for me. Tell them they are needed.

_ COLLINS: _ Yes Reverend.

_ COLLINS nods and takes his leave. HALE stares at the letter in his hands before silently bowing his head in prayer. He stays that way for a few moments before speaking a silent prayer and letting out a hushed ‘Amen’. He slowly opens the letter and reads it for a few moments before letting out a gasp. He puts the letter down for a moment before clasping his hands. _

_ HALE, voice filled with emotion _ : My… Thank the Lord.

_ A firm knock can be heard at the door. HALE startles out of the silence and looks toward it. _

_ HALE: _ You may enter!

_ FRANCIS NURSE opens the door slowly stepping inside. He wears dark clothing, mourning clothing, despite losing his wife more than a year ago. He looks older, more worn down than the last time HALE had seen him. The world has not been particularly kind to NURSE in recent years and it shows. He nods, short and quick, at HALE. _

_ NURSE: _ Reverend.

_ HALE: _ Mr. Nurse.

_ A pause. An awkward silence takes over the room, both men having not communicated with each other after the doomed event that had overtaken the town a little over a year ago. HALE offers the seat across from his desk, and NURSE takes it, slightly moving it so the audience can see his expressions. _

_ NURSE: _ I’m sorry it has taken me so long to come to your residency. I haven’t had… time… to welcome you personally.  _ A pregnant pause. _ I heard that you were stationed here for an amount of time.

_ HALE, thankful for a topic he can talk about: _ Yes! Yes, Deputy Governor Williams contacted me about the position a while ago. He knew about my time here and about my recent journies throughout the area working towards restoring the peace we once had.  _ He rushes forward _ . I have been going throughout the area to try and stop the witchcraft phenomena and show people how to reclaim their sense of faith without the paranoia caused by-

_ NURSE: _ I’ve heard. 

_ HALE, shocked: _ Oh well, yes, of course. I should have known the news would have traveled here as it has been quite a while since I’ve started my work.

_ NURSE: _ I’ve also heard you’ve wed.

_ HALE:  _ Yes! Yes indeed, a while back. Margaret would have been here to welcome you but she is unable to come for a few more months.  _ He carries on at NURSE’S questioning look. _ Nothing bad I assure you. She simply just has to rest a while before relocating. Giving birth definitely takes something out of you.

_ NURSE, pleasantly surprised: _ May I offer my congratulations! Boy or girl?

_ HALE, gaining excitement: _ A girl! We were very excited and we…  _ struggling _ , we decided to name her Rebecca.  _ Silence takes over the room as NURSE’s shocked expression stays frozen. _ After the most good-hearted and kindest woman, I have ever had the pleasure of greeting.  _ Softly and rushed, but with feeling. _ Mr. Nurse, I have prayed for you and Widow Proctor every night and I deeply regret ever having a hand in your sorrow caused by my naive obsession with witchcraft and I hope-

_ NURSE, quietly: _ Stop.

_ HALE stops his apology, face flushed and regret deep in his eyes. _

_ NURSE, firmly: _ It’s not your fault that the town refused to listen to your pleads. You tried your best to save my wife and…  _ A choked noise comes out. _ She was too good and pure for this and you have no more fault to this than the others. This town… everyone in this town holds some blame but I think we both know who started the flames that sucked them in.  _ He looks up. _ Thank you for… thank you.

_ HALE does not look convinced at NURSE’S easy forgiveness, but tension slowly starts leaving his frame. A single, solid knock rings out throughout the room. _

_ HALE: _ You may enter!

_ The door opens and ELIZABETH PROCTOR enters. She is older than the last time either man had seen her, weathered by life. She is emotionless and stiff. Though not dressed in the same black mourning clothes of NURSE, she does wear a dark, gloomily colored dress fashioned for a housewife. Two rings are present on her right hand. She slowly enters the room ignoring the shocked expression on NURSE’S face and the resigned one on HALE’S. _

_ ELIZABETH: _ Reverend. Mr. Nurse.

_ NURSE, shocked: _ Widow Proctor I… I am pleased to see you but must admit that your arrival is a surprise. I-  _ he glances toward HALE _

_ HALE gives out an awkward cough. _

_ HALE, voice thick with emotion: _ I am pleased to see you have gotten my invitation to join us Widow Proctor. 

_ HALE awkwardly shuffles in place and pauses to see if ELIZABETH will respond to his greeting. She does not. _

_ HALE:  _ Please, take a seat. 

_ HALE indicates to the empty seat next to NURSE. ELIZABETH nods and slowly moves across the stage to the seats, silently sitting down. The chair is angled to face HALE and NURSE. She readjusts herself in the chair and takes out an envelope from her skirt pocket. _

_ ELIZABETH: _ While I am pleased to see you are well Reverend I…  _ she searches for the right words _ must admit I am just as surprised as Mr. Nurse to receive an invitation to congregate especially after the… spectacle a few years back. 

_ A beat of silence fills the room. _

_ ELIZABETH _ : In all honesty, I never thought I would hear of you being in Salem again.

_ HALE, nervously: _ Now, Widow- Elizabeth- I can understand your surprise and your, your anger at my sudden appearance but I beg of you to please-

_ ELIZABETH, quiet but stormy: _ Angry? My dear Reverend, I have come to terms with your involvement in the eventual death-  _ HALE winces _ \- of my late husband but I think we can both agree that his death was caused by none other than that miserable wench who slept with my husband and ruined all of our lives.

_ HALE and NURSE’S mouths drop open but ELIZABETH is just getting started. She shushes HALE as he tries to intervene. She looks down in her lap as she continues to speak. _

_ ELIZABETH, angrily: _ Oh, don’t say that you are to blame for the whole debacle and that you invited me here to apologize. Don’t say that you, out of pity and regret, have finally gathered up the courage to invite me and Mr. Nurse to formally apologize for your hand in the past court proceedings.  _ She looks up and turns to stare at HALE in the eye.  _ Don’t beg for our forgiveness and talk of how you’ve tried to make things right-yes, I have heard of your current travels and the admirable work you have done on them- and talk of how you wish you can change the past. What has happened in our shared history is horrid, but no one can go back and rewrite our pasts. Don’t say you’re sorry because I have already forgiven you.

_ ELIZABETH reaches forward and claps HALE’S hands in her own. HALE lets out a choked sound.  _

_ ELIZABETH:  _ Reverend, I have had only time to think about our past and thinking of my regrets has done nothing. Life did not pause as I grieved my husband. I had three grown sons and another one the way and I had to make a way for them to survive. I had to push forward and live for my husband who could not. I am due to be married next autumn and though I miss my John dearly, I must continue on. He died a good man and I cannot wish to take that away from him. I have forgiven your part in what happened long ago and only wish that you know there are no longer needs for amends.

_ ELIZABETH speaks with more and more conviction throughout every line. She believes what she is saying and despite her gloomy opening appearance, a fire has erupted within her. Passion shines throughout her face and words. _

_ HALE: _ Elizabeth-

_ ELIZABETH: _ I will hear no more of your worthless apologies. The time has come and gone and we can only move forward to the future.

_ A moment of silence. The room seems brighter like a weight has been lifted. NURSE leans back in his chair, presently surprised by the scene he has just witnessed. HALE looks to be close to tears, moved by ELIZABETH’S speech. ELIZABETH herself is pleased to have spoken, and the tension she had when she entered the room slowly leaves her stance. _

_ HALE:  _ Many...many thanks, my dear lady. I… words cannot convey how much I appreciate your unending kindness and civility. I will abide by your wishes but apologies were not the only order that beckoned me to call you and Mr. Nurse.

_ NURSE and ELIZABETH share a look of confusion before turning to HALE. _

_ NURSE: _ And that would be…?

_ HALE: _ I have news regarding the location and stature of Ms. Abigail Williams.

_ Another shocked silence as HALE glances between the two, smiling nervously. _

_ NURSE:  _ I must admit that of all the reasons for you to call upon us today, that news regarding Ms. Williams was not one of them.

_ As HALE goes to respond ELIZABETH speaks. _

_ ELIZABETH:  _ Tell me about the wench.

_ NURSE lets out a nervous chuckle but looks expectantly at HALE. _

_ HALE, flushed at her strong language: _ Of course! Well, Ms. Williams was last spotted in the Boston area by a colleague of mine from Westborough. There seems to be no trouble anywhere, and we still have no sign of her accomplice Mercy Lewis. I thought that since you two were the most… affected… by Ms. Williams’ decisions in Salem so I sought you out as soon as I gained confirmation. She has… taken up a less than favorable business and-

_ ELIZABETH:  _ What do you mean?

_ HALE:  _ Well-

_ NURSE: _ Has she… done it again? In Boston? Is she repeating-

_ HALE, quickly: _ Ms. Williams has taken to selling herself in the Boston area to survive.

_ A moment of silence as the two digests the news they’ve just been given. After a second, ELIZABETH stars to laugh. It is hysterical, and NURSE and HALE look on in confusion. _

_ ELIZABETH:  _ It seems that Ms. Williams has completed a full circle!  _ She continues on at her companions’ confusion. _ Everything started years ago from my late husband accepting the temptations from that wretched girl and it seems she has returned to such behavior even all these years later.

_ The three are silent at the realization and share a quick laugh. Fate may have turned their back on them in the past but as time goes on it seems that fate is trying to rectify their mistakes. A more comfortable silence fills the office. After all these years, the three people most affected by Abigail Williams’ treachery have finally reached peace with themselves. They may be more tired from the past’s complications, they have come out stronger.  _

_ HALE:  _ Thank you for your forgiveness and… and may I wish you nothing but success and support in the future. May God bless you.

_ NURSE and ELIZABETH bow their heads to HALE. _

_ HALE, slyly:  _ And may that Williams girl live out the rest of her days in her Boston lifestyle!

_ ELIZABETH gives a hoot of laughter as NURSE gives a chuckle. HALE smiles at his companions. The room is no longer heavy and light comes through the window. Everything feels right with the world once more as the story comes to a final close. _

**THE END**

  
  



End file.
